a marine and pony adventure
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Miller is a marine who is killed in Iraq and is transported to the world of my little pony. He soon learns the value of friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Miller Thompson. I am a Staff Seargent in the United States Marine Corps. My squad is Corporal Thomas Stinger, Private David Jones, Seargent Jack Barretts, and Lance Corporal Brandon Mckenzie. Even though we are low ranks, we still are pretty badass in the battlefield. We have different jobs on the field. Jones is our Medic, Barretts is our machine gunner, Stinger is our supplieman, and im the sniper of the squad. My weopons are an L115, an M4a1 with ACOG and Grenade Launcher, and a Berreta M9 with extended magazine. Our squad is supposed to meet with 2 other squads at blue point (where Iraq machine guns hid out).

Millers P.O.V: Hey jones, why do you always read during a freaking war? I asked. "It keeps my mind straight so i wont have to remember the deaths of our fallen soldiers" Jones said. We are on our way to blue point and in the humvee its the usual. Jones is reading a book, Barretts is cleaning his MK48 machine gun, Stinger is playing cards with Mckenzie, and im either cleaning my guns or playing my guitar. Hey Thompson, play us a song man. Stinger said. YEAH Everyone shouted. I sighed, took my guitar and said, This song is called Say what you need to say by John Mayer. Everyon cheered.

Take all of your wasted honor.

Every little past frustration.

Take all of your so called problems, Better put'em in quotations

Say what you need to say (x8).

Walkin' like a one man army, Fightin' with the shadows in your head

Livin' up the same old moment, Knowin' you'd be better off instead

If you could only...Say what you need to say (x8).

Have no fear for givin' in.

Have no fear for giving over.

You better know that in the end

Its better to say too much, than never to say what you need to say again.

Even if your hands are shaking, and your faith is broken.

Even as the eyes are closin',

Do it with a heart wide open.

Say what you need to say (x7).

Say what you need to, Say what you need to...

Say what you need to say (continues until end).

After singing, i was met with cheering and clapping. Wow Miller, when you learn to sing like that? Mckenzie asked." I taught myself when i was 12" I said. "Boys listen up, It was Captain Aaron Zelda on the radio, Squads 245 and 376 cant hold out any longer get your asses to blue point NOW". He shouted. When we reached blue point, only 3 members in each squad are still alive. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP" I shouted over the hail of gunfire, "OUR ORDERS ARE TO KILL THE REMAINING MACHINE GUNS OVER THAT HILL, ANY QUESTIONS"? I asked. SIR, NO, SIR. Everyone shouted. OKAY, OORAH. I shouted as i cocked my M4a1 and shot 2 Iraq soldiers. I saw stinger grab his MK48 and started covering us as we took the wounded in the humvee. While doing that, i kept shooting them with my beretta. "SIR, Stingers down". Mckenzie shouted before being shot by a sniper. "No" I said as i was dragged in the humvee by Jones. NOOO, FUCK JONES LEAVE ME I NEED TO HELP MCKENZIE AND STINGER. I shouted. Sir, you cant we have to BANG. I turned and saw Jones dead. NOOO I shouted as i grab Stingers MK48. GO, I Shouted at the drivers ILL COVER YOU. I looked at the Iraq solders. YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY I shouted while shooting them. Before i shot more soldiers, i felt a pain in my head and nothing.

I thought i was dead...


	2. Finding Miller

Millers P.O.V: I wake up in a grassy field, with my weopons at my side. I get up and walked around, holding my Beretta M9. I check the spare mag. "Empty" I said. I walked to my guns and check the mags, my m4 had 5 mags plus the spare, 4 mags for L115 plus spare, and 5 mags for Beretta M9 and 2 mags from Barretts MK48, which he is the only survivor in that hell storm. I took out my packback out and looked inside and counted everything, 4 MREs, 2 Bottle of waters, a pair of binoculars, my journal, a picture of me and my uncle, and a .357 Magnum with 24 rounds left. I was surprised to see my guitar there next to my guns. I slinged my weopons and backpack over my back and carried my guitar in my hand and decided to look around.

Twilights P.O.V: I was reading another book on equestrian history until Spike came in. Hey Twilight, the gals are already at the picnic spot. Can you stop reading for a sec and help me pack the sandwiches. he said. But Spike, you know i like reading and once i read a book i cant stop I said. He sighed, packed everything and walked to the door. Uh, Twilight, coming? He asked. Okay I said and followed him to the picnic spot. At the picnic spot, everypony saw us and waved us over. Well, howdey twilight ah thought yall werent comin. Applejack said. Well, Twilight was reading another book again. Spike explained. Spike. I said angrily. Before he could say anything, something red came shooting through the sky and crashlanded in the everfree forest. What was THAT? Rarity asked. I dont know but we should check it out. RainbowDash said before zooming off into the everfree forest. Everypony groaned and trotted after her.

Millers P.O.V: I kept walking around until i saw a sign saying EVERFREE FOREST. "Dumb name" I said. I continued walking straight before crashing into something. OWWW hell that hurts, watch out idiot. I shouted as i got up and i was met face-to-face with a blue pegasus with a rainbow main and tail. We were staring right at eachother. Uh, hi. I said before it screamed and i screamed and we both ran/flew away eachother and i rain right back to where i found myself.

RainbowDash P.O.V: What was that, what was that, what was that? I kept screaming in my mind before stopping infront of Twilight. Rainbow, whats wrong? She asked. I saw something strange back there, it walked on its hind legs and was bigger than us. I explained. Everypony laughed until applejack stopped and said "rainbow, u must be pullin our lehgs. No im NOOOOOOOOOOT. I shouted. Okay, lets take a look, leed the way rainbow. Twilight said. Okay. I said and zoomed into the forest to look for the thing.

Millers P.O.V: "Damn i hope that thing is gone". I said while cocking my m4a1. I turned around and saw 6 ponies. I raised my rifle and fired a round into the tree, making the ponies scream and run into the bushes. I still had my rifle raised and shouted come out or ill kill you. Only 5 ponies came out. Hey wheres the... a purple aura then goes over me and the purple unicorn comes out. What are you, did you come to harm us? She asked. I couldnt answer because i think she used some sort of spell to freeze me and i was also suprised because ITS NOT NORMAL FOR PONIES TO TALK and unicorns and pegasus dont exsist. uh, twilight ah think we betta take dis creature to princess celestia. The orange ponie with cowboy hat said. Okay, but let princess celestia and luna and cadence and shining armor come to see it from here so it wouldnt cause a rucus. she said. OH Shit I thought. Okay, spike write this: dear princess celestia, cadence, luna, and shining armor, i have news of some sort of creature in the everfree forest. When we confronted it, it tried to harm us. Please meet us in the everfree forest. Your Faithful student/sister, Twilight Sparkle. The dragon i just noticed burned the note and a green beam went to 2 different directions. Let me-e g-go-o. I said. The 6 ponies looked at me and the purple one released me. Okay, one why did you do that to me and 2 how do you talk. Wow, this creature can talk. The one called twilight said. Yes, and he is very ugly. The white one with purple mane said. Hearing this, i took off my mask and showed her that i have blonde curly hair and light blue eyes and my skin was sort of tan. The ponies kept staring at me before a white, purple, and pink flashes came. I ran behind a tree and took out my beretta and .357 Magnum. Twilly, are you okay? an all white ponie with a blue main and tail said. yes shining armor. she said. Where is the creature? an all white unicorn/pegasus said. I showed myself and i kept my pistols raised. Look, i dont know whats going on here but hey, im just as freaked out as you are. I said. Shining armor then took a step forward and held a spear. Before i could fire, one of the alicorns came up. Please we mean no harm. She said. I sighed, put my pistols away, sat down infornt of a tree, and took my guitar and strummed it. Okay, if you help me, i help you. I said. After severel minutes of listening and talking, i was right now sleeping in twilights attic and since im a soldier, it was paridise.( im sorry if i didnt put details between the princesses and my OC, i was just tired snd hungry). Well, 'night twilight, see ya tomorrow spike. i said as i went to the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
